Too Love
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: (END) Aku pernah percaya, Namun dikecewakan -BBH
1. Chapter 1

**Too Love**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol (24 th)**

**Byun Baekhyun (23 th)**

**Doh Kyungsoo (26 th)**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau itu terlalu bodoh Baek, bukan terlalu Cinta!" –Kyungsoo**

"**Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya Kyung" -Baekhyun. **

**.**

**.**

**CeyeeByunee**

**.**

_**Summary**_

_Aku pernah percaya, Namun dikecewakan -BBH_

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian mencintai seseorang lebih dari diri sendiri, namun seseorang itu seperti hanya sekedar mencintaimu saja tak lebih ? Apa kalian tetap akan mempertahankannya ?

Ketika keraguanku datang darinya, ia selalu berhasil meyakinkanku kembali. Namun ketika aku yakin, dia seperti membuatku ragu lagi dengan segala kelakuannya. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya aku tak tahu. Bibir manisnya selalu mengucapkan hal – hal yang meyakinkan tapi perlakuannya berbalik dengan semua ucapanya.

Aku ragu tapi aku cinta.

e)(o

_**All POV Baekhyun. **_

Apa yang kalian fikirkan pertama kali ketika mendengar sebuah hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir 7 tahun ? Pasti sebagian orang berfikir bahwa salah satu orang dari pasangan itu tidak serius. Tapi sebagian orang pun ada yang berfikir, mungkin mereka masih menata untuk masa depan mereka.

7 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mempersiapkan masa depan. Bahkan itu juga bisa dikatakan terlalu lama. Tapi percayakah kalian jika selama 7 tahun menjalin hubungan itu selalu berjalan mulus ? Tentu tidakkan. Ada alasan besar yang membuatku masih menjalin hubungan sampai selama itu.

Ya, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihku selama 7 tahun lamanya. Pasang surut semua sudah ku rasakan bersamanya. Baik buruknya kita sudah terbuka semua. Hampir tak ada yang kita tutupi satu sama lain. Juga tak sedikit kita bertengkar karena beda pendapat.

Aku, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Umurku sekarang 23 tahun. Bekerja disebuah kantor perbank-an ternama di Korea Selatan. Dan kekasihku benama Park Chanyeol. Umur kita hanya berbeda satu tahun saja. Lebih tua Chanyeol.

Aku mengenal Chanyeol pertama kali saat tak sengaja bertemu di cafe taman kota saat masih Senior High School. Saat itu aku dan Chanyeol sama – sama berada di tingkat akhir dan akan menghadapi Ujian akhir.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali satu sama lain. Hanya butuh waktu 4 bulan, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan saat itu juga aku mempunyai perasaan padanya, tanpa berpikir lamapun aku langsung menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan normal seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Berkencan, menonton bioskop, ataupun liburan berdua.

Saat kita menghadapi Ujian akhir, Kita sama – sama fokus pada Ujian. Membuat janji tak bertemu selama 1 bulan supaya tak mengganggu proses belajar menghadapi Ujian akhir. Dan sampai Ujian berakhir kita bisa melewati bersama tanpa ada selisih paham.

Saat pesta kelulusan, Chanyeol bertanya padaku, ketika sudah lulus nanti aku akan melanjutkan kemana. Aku sempat mengatakan padanya mungkin aku akan langsung bekerja, Namun ternyata Ayahku tak mengijinkanku dan menyuruhku untuk masuk ke Universitas.

Aku kira Chanyeol akan melanjutkan juga ke Universitas, namun ternyata Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mencari perkerjaan untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Ya, Chanyeol memang bukan berasal dari Keluarga yang terpandang, Ia hanya berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan.

Namun dari saat itulah kesetiaan kita di Uji.

Disaat aku berada di bangku Universitas Semester ke 3, Aku sempat di tinggal Chanyeol pergi bekerja yang sialnya itu di luar pulau. Bukan pulau yang jauh namun tetap saja itu menjadi penghalang bagiku.

Saat itu kita masuk di tahun ke 2 menjalin hubungan. Tak selalu berjalan mulus, mungkin juga pernah bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Namun kita akan kembali dan memaafkan satu sama lain dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan saat Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk berkerja di Pulau Jeju, aku sempat berberat hati. Namun Chanyeol selalu meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya Chanyeol lakukan untukku. Untuk masa depan kita.

Jika itu alasannya aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, karena sejujurnya kita memang menginginkan untuk hidup bersama sampai kita menutup usia. Ya, memang berlebih sangat berlebih menurut semua orang namun itu nyata adanya.

3 bulan sejak kepergian Chanyeol ke Pulau Jeju untuk bekerja, waktu untuk berkomunikasi semakin terbatas. Mungkin hanya bisa sekali sehari untuk saling menanyakan kabar, bahkan pernah 3 hari Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghubungiku. Namun aku tetap menunggunya. Meskipun terkadang rasa bosan menghampiriku.

2 tahunpun aku sudah terbiasa ditemani Chanyeol secara langsung ataupun hanya lewat Chatroom. Dan ketika tak ada kabar darinya, rasanya semuanya hambar. Seperti ada yang hilang.

Dan disinilah awal berbagai luka yang saling kita torehkan namun masih ingin bertahan.

Saat Chanyeol tak berada disisiku dan tak ada kabar darinya, sosok Sehun datang menawarkan suasana baru. Sehun benar bisa mengambil celah hatiku yang kosong karena tak ada Chanyeol disisiku untuk sementara. Dan Sehun benar berhasil membuatku berpaling.

Sempat aku berfikir, apa perlu aku melepaskan Chanyeol dan berpaling pada Sehun ? Sebesar apapun aku mencoba menerima Sehun, Tetap saja nama Chanyeol yang selalu bisa menguasai isi dihatiku. Dan berakhir Sehun hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan sesaat ketika aku tak bisa memeluk Chanyeol.

Jam berganti hari. Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan dan bulan sudah akan berganti tahun, Chanyeol belum juga memberiku kabar. Aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan agar mempercepat waktu kepulangan Chanyeol agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Rinduku sudah berat. Rasanya aku tak sanggup membawa Rindu ini sendirian, aku butuh Chanyeol. Dan benar saja hanya berjarak 2 minggu, Chanyeol pulang dan menemuiku di kampus. Namun perlakuannya sedikit berbeda.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, aku merasa Chanyeol seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi entah itu apa.

Setelah dari kampus, Chanyeol membawaku ke Apartemennya. Rasanya sudah lama aku tak menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sudah ku anggap rumah keduaku ini. Chanyeol meninggalkannya hampir 1 tahun.

Dan dihari itulah semuanya terbuka. Mulai dari aku yang selalu bersama Sehun hampir setiap hari, sampai aku sempat berpaling pada Sehun. Ya, memang aku sempat menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun padaku, Namun tak bertahan lama. Hanya 3 bulan saja. Alasannya karena aku kesepian. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahku.

Aku tahu, saat itu Chanyeol benar kecewa padaku. Namun aku juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Chanyeol juga tak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Chanyeol seakan – akan membuangku begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Aku yang memang dasarnya tak suka menunggu, jadi aku mencoba untuk sesuatu yang baru. Namun aku sadar bahwa itu salah dan akupun meninggalkan Sehun.

Meskipun aku sudah tak bersama Sehun, Chanyeol masih mempermasalahkannya. Karena kepercayaannya telah aku rusak. Chanyeol memang marah namun tak sampai hati untuk melepaskanku. Akupun mengakuinya dan memohon ampun padanya. Memohon agar tak mengakhiri hubungan ini yang sudah masuk tahun ke 3. Dan Chanyeolpun akhirnya memberikanku kesempatan yang kedua. Sejak saat itupun aku bertekat untuk tetap berada disisinya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

-TOO LOVE-

"Baekhyun, apa kau tak mendengarkan kata ayah ?!"

Satu hal yang paling ku takuti di kehidupanku. Kemarahan Ayah. Ayah adalah orang yang paling sabar menurutku. Namun bisa menjadi orang yang paling menakutkan jika anaknya sudah mengecewakannya.

Bukan, bukan aku anak durhaka. Bukan juga aku anak yang tidak penurut. Aku selalu menuruti hampir semua kemauan Ayahku. Tapi ketika Ayahku menentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku tak bisa apa – apa. Aku tak bisa memilih. Aku menyayangi Ayahku. Namun aku juga menyayangi Chanyeol. Itu menjadi pilihan terberat untukku.

"Sudah berapa kali Ayah katakan. Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang baik. Asal usul keluarganyapun tidak jelas! Kenapa kau masih terus dengannya Haaaahh?!"

Aku tak berani menjawab teriakan Ayahku yang sudah menggema diruang tamu. Ibu berada disebelah Ayah. Memandangku sama dengan tatapan marah. Ya, Ibuku juga tidak merestui hubunganku. Mungkin Ayah akan marah jika memang aku sudah keterlaluan. Namun Ibuku akan selalu memarahiku hampir setiap saat.

Aku dan Chanyeol tinggal di satu komplek yang sama. Hanya saja berbeda beberapa blok. Meskipun kita tinggal disatu komplek, dulu aku dan Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu karena kita sama – sama tak pernah keluar rumah.

Ditahun pertama hubunganku dengan Chanyeol memang sembunyi – sembunyi. Karena Ayahku tak pernah mengijinkkan anaknya untuk menjalin hubungan sebelum tamat sekolah. Namun aku melanggarnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Setelah lulus sekolah aku mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Ayah dan Ibu, namun dengan status teman bukan kekasih. Aku masih takut Ayah belum memberiku ijin.

Awalnya Ayah tak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol. Tapi ketika Ibu mengetahui siapa Chanyeol dan keluarganya, Ayah ikut menentang seperti Ibu. Ibu sudah dari awal tahu bahwa aku dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih dari seseorang yang kebetulan rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumah Chanyeol. Jadi orang itulah yang memberi semua informasi seluk beluk tentang keluarga Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau harapkan jika nanti menikah dengan Chanyeol ? Apa dia bisa memberimu nafkah yang cukup sedangkan keluarganya selalu mengganggunya ? Ibu tak hanya sekali memberi tahumu tentang Ayahnya yang seorang tukang judi Baekhyun! Apa kau masih belum sadar haaaahh ?"

Kali ini Ibu yang berbicara. Memang, Ibu tak hanya sekali, namun sudah berkali – kali mengatakan keadaan keluarga Chanyeol. Akupun juga sudah mendengar semuanya dari Chanyeol yang memang sudah terbuka sejak awal padaku. Jadi aku tak mengelaknya.

Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk bertahan dengannya. Bukan karena harta ataupun keadaannya. Aku bertahan karena aku benar mencintai Chanyeol apa adanya. Chanyeol yang sederhana namun berhati lembut.

Bagiku Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Berlebihan memang, rasanya aku lebih mencintai Chanyeol daripada orang tuaku. Namun namanya sudah kepalang Cinta mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ayah tidak mau tahu Baekhyun. Secepatnya kau tinggalkan Chanyeol. Atau kau pergi dari sini jika masih memilih Chanyeol!" ucap Ayah final sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Ibu. Ibuku masih memandangiku dari sofa sebrang. Terlihat gurat kemarahan didahi dan matanya.

"Ini masih belum semuanya Ibu beri tahu pada Ayahmu. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan Chanyeol sebelum Ayahmu membuangmu" dan Ibupun juga ikut meninggalkanku.

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya hubunganmu ditentang Orang Tuamu sendiri ? Bagaimana rasanya berada didua pilihan yang sulit ? Rasanya seperti tak bisa memilihnya.

Aku mencintai Ayah Ibuku, namun aku juga mencintai Chanyeol. Tak bisa aku meninggalkan mereka ataupun memilih salah satu dari mereka. Jika aku bisa aku ingin bersama mereka.

Dan akupun hanya bisa menangis.

-TOO LOVE-

Selama ini tempatku bersandar dan berkeluh kesah hanya pada Chanyeol. Terkadang aku juga bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Teman yang sudahku anggap seperti Hyung sendiri. Hampir 90% Kyungsoo tau semua cerita hidupku. Dari awal hubungankupun Kyungsoo tau semuanya. Hanya Kyungsoo tempat terakhirku bercerita ketika Chanyeol atau Orang Tuaku sudah tak bisa diajak berdiskusi lagi.

Kyungsoo tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahku. Karena lingkungan yang dekat kita jadi berteman sejak kecil. Kyungsoo Hyung 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia benar – benar bisa menjadi tempatku bercerita. Kyungsoo Hyungpun tahu segalanya.

"Baekhyun-ah~"

"Hyung~"

Hari itu aku sedang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo Hyung. Sudah sedikit lama tak bertemu dengannya sejak Kyungsoo Hyung mendapatkan tempat kerja yang baru.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama ?" aku menggeleng saat Kyungsoo Hyung bertanya. Aku memang baru saja sampai di cafe dekat tempat kerjaku. Hari itu kebetulan Kyungsoo Hyung sedang libur dan akupun juga sedang mengambil cuti.

Setelah Kyungsoo Hyung duduk disebelahku, segera aku panggil pelayan cafe dan memesan beberapa makanan. Setelahnya pelayan itu menuju kekasir saat sudah selesai menulis semua pesananku.

"Bagaimana ? Apa ada kemajuan ?" tanpa basa – basi Kyungsoo Hyung langsung bertanya padaku. Akupun tau kemana arah pertanyaan Lelaki yang bermata bulat itu.

"Tak ada Hyung. Semua masih sama. Chanyeol masih enggan ke rumah orang tuaku, dan orang tuakupun juga masih tak mau menerima Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo Hyung meraih tanganku dan memberi sedikit usapan untuk menenangkan hatiku. Ia pasti tau bagaimana perasaanku.

"Tak apa. Kau harus berjuang lagi. Kau harus sabar. Tugasmu hanya meyakinkan hati Chanyeol dan memberi support untuk Chanyeol"

Selalu kata – kata itu yang hanya bisa Kyungsoo Hyung katakan. Karena iapun tak bisa memberi jalan keluar apapun.

"Aku terkadang merasa lelah Hyung. Disaat aku ingin memberi Chanyeol semangat, Chanyeol selalu saja membuat kesalahan. Namun ketika aku tak memberinya semangat atau apapun, Chanyeol seolah meyakinkanku dengan segala ucapannya. Aku seperti tersihir Hyung"

"Kesalahan ? Apa Chanyeol mengulang kesalahannya yang dulu lagi ?" dan aku mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Dan kau memaafkannya begitu saja seperti biasanya ?" dan akupun mengangguk lagi.

"Hell Baekhyun. Kenapa kau selalu memaafkannya dengan mudah ? Dia selalu menyakiti hatimu Baek. Apa kau tak lelah ?"

Aku merasakan tangan Kyungsoo Hyung menggenggamku sedikit keras. Aku tahu Kyungsoo Hyung pasti marah sekarang. Karena dulu ketika aku tersakiti oleh Chanyeol pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo Hyung adalah orang yang paling marah. Ia tak terima ketika Chanyeol dengan mudahnya meminta maaf kepadaku setelah membuat keselahan yang besar.

"Aku ingin menyerah Hyung, tapi hatiku tak bisa sejalan. Hatiku selalu menginginkan kehadirannya" ucapku dengan suara sedikit parau. Rasanya dirongga dalam hatiku seperti ada yang sedang mencubit ketika mengingat semua kesalahan Chanyeol. Aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa aku selalu dengan mudah memaafkannya saat Chanyeol membuat kesalahan. Sedangkan ketika aku membuat kesalahan sangat kecil, Chanyeol akan sangat marah dan tak akan memaafkanku sebelum aku benar berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin akan melanjutkannya Baek ? Sebelum semua berjalan lebih jauh Baekhyun. Kau semakin lama semakin kurus. Aku tak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini" Tak pernah lelah, Kyungsoo Hyung selalu menanyakan itu. Kyungsoo Hyung selalu berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol bukan Namja yang baik untukku.

"Dia yang terbaik Hyung. Tak ada orang seperti dirinya" ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku selalu meyakinkan hatiku jika Chanyeol yang terbaik untukku. Aku selalu memikirkan segala perjuangan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untukku. Keburukannya akan ku buang jauh – jauh dari pikiranku. Aku hanya menganggap keburukannya hanya sebuah liku dari perjalanan kisahku sebelum berdiri diatas kebahagiaan. Hanya butuh bersabar lagi aku akan mendapatkan semua yang selalu aku bayangkan. Semua yang selalu aku impikan bersama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo Hyung mungkin sudah lelah dengan jawabanku yang selalu sama, dan berakhir Kyungsoo Hyung hanya menarik bibirnya keatas. Meskipun aku tahu ia sangat benci dengan jawabanku.

"Berapa kalipun aku menanyakan itu, jawabanmu akan tetap sama" ucapannya selalu diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol tak akan mengecewakanku lagi Hyung"

"Ku harap Chanyeol menjaga janjinya"

Dan sejak saat itu, aku bukan bertambah bahagia, semuanya kembali terulang dan semakin parah. Dan itupun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo Hyung.

-TOO LOVE-

Bagiku Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang susah di tebak. Moodnya gampang berubah dalam sepersekian detik. Hal sekecil apapun jika itu membuat ia marah maka moodnya akan cepat berubah. Hanya karena salah bicarapun ia bisa berdiam seharian.

Hal itu juga terkadang yang membuatku serba salah. Kadang juga hal itu yang harus membuatku perpikir lebih dulu sebelum melakukan atau berbicara sesuatu padanya, takut takut membuat moodnya rusak.

Entah hal apa yang membuat mood Chanyeol benar sangat baik hari itu. Aku ingat betul, Chanyeol menghubungiku waktu itu dan memintaku menuju cafe tempat biasa kita bertemu. Memang selama kita berkencan kita selalu membuat janji bertemu ditempat mengingat Chanyeol tak bisa menjemputku karena Orang Tuaku.

Wajahnya benar sangat sumringah. Ketika aku baru masuk dan menuju tempat ia menungguku dengan hitungan detik Chanyeol langsung memelukku erat sangat erat. Aku masih bertanya ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini, dia sangat terlihat bahagia dan senyumnya sangat kentara. Chanyeol mengajakku duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tanganku lalu menceritakan hal yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Akupun turut berbahagia ketika mendengarkan kabar darinya. Aku merasa ini seperti setitik cahaya untuk jalan hubungan kita.

Ayah Chanyeol baru saja mendapat harta warisan dari sang Kakek. Lalu Ayah Chanyeol memberikan setengahnya kepada Chanyeol. Saat mendapatkan kabar dari sang Ayah, Chanyeolpun sudah merancang semua yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan uang pemberian Ayahnya. Salah satunya untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita.

"Aku tak mau kita seperti ini terus Baekhyun. Aku ingin buktikan pada Ayah dan Ibumu bahwa aku pantas untuk anak mereka yang sangat manis ini" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi tirusku ini. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang begitu menggebu memperjuangkan hubungan kita. Siapa yang tak terharu ketika mendengar pasangannya berkata seperti itu ?

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan aku akan tetap disampingmu apapun yang terjadi"

"Aku mohon bersabarlah lagi Baekhyun. Untukku, untuk semua mimpi kita" dan selanjutnya Chanyeol memelukku.

Air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matapun tak bisa dibendung lagi. Benar sangat membahagiakan meskipun bisa dibilang ini masih terlalu awal. Tapi aku berharap semuanya sesuai rencana. Sehingga aku dan Chanyeol bisa bersatu.

-TOO LOVE-

Semua yang direncanakan Chanyeolpun berjalan sesuai dengan harapanya. Mungkin hanya sedikit yang tak berjalan seperti harapan, ibarat itu sebuah kerikil ditengah jalan yang harus dilewati. Rintangan itupun Chanyeol lewati dengan sangat sabar. Karena ia yakin, apapun yang dilakukan dengan sebuah kesabaran, maka semuanya akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Aku selalu ada saat Chanyeol membutuhkanku. Akupun juga berusaha menjadi sandaran yang nyaman untuknya. Akupun selalu berusaha agar menjadi rumah yang baik dan nyaman untuknya. Tempat untuknya kembali ketika sudah lelah dengan semua kehidupan diluar sana.

Chanyeol mendirikan sebuah Cafetaria di daerah Gangnam dekat sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Cafetaria yang didesign dengan minimalis ini Chanyeol berinama Bunny Cafe. Memang cafetaria ini tak cukup besar namun bisa memberi kesan nyaman untuk sekedar bersantai.

Cafetaria ini memang baru berdiri 5 bulan yang lalu tapi sudah lumayan banyak mempunyai pelanggan tetap terutama anak remaja. Chanyeol masih menjaga cafe ini sendiri dan sesekali aku akan membantunya ketika aku libur.

"Istirahatlah sebentar Chan. Aku akan menggantikanmu"

Hari ini aku mengunjungi Chanyeol karena kebetulan ini hari minggu. Biasanya cafe akan ramai pengunjung mengingat ini adalah hari weekend.

"Tak apa Baek. Aku masih kuat" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tangan besarnya masih sibuk meracik kopi expreso pesenan pelanggan. Aku berdiri dimeja kasir mencacat pesanan setiap pelanggan.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol padaku. Aku menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada Apa Chanyeol ?"

"Bolehkan aku merekrut seseorang untuk membantuku ? Aku merasa sudah mulai kualahan mengurusi cafe ini sendiri"

Entah kenapa saat Chayeol bertanya hal itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal hatiku tiba – tiba. Tapi aku tak mau membuat kekasih kecewa jadi aku akan mendukung apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

"Itu terserah padamu Chanyeol-ah. Ini usahamu jadi kau berhak melakukan apapun untuk membuat cafe ini lebih maju. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu"

Chanyeol langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Permisi"

Tiba – tiba suara seorang pelanggan mengintrupsiku dengan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat aku melepas pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Oh Sunbin-ah"

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah. Dan kau pasti Baekhyun ?"

Seketika aku terpaku saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil pengunjung wanita itu terdengar seperti sudah akrab.

"N-ne. Aku Baekhyun" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol Baekhyun~" aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya lalu mencatat pesanannya.

Setelah membayar Sunbin langsung menuju pada meja kosong dekat jendela yang menghadap pada jalan raya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengannya Chanyeol" tanyaku pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan Sunbin.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar lalu menatapku.

"Dia hampir kesini setiap hari Baekhyun. Karena tempatnya bekerja ada di dalam mall itu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Mall besar disebrang jalan sana. Ahh pantas dia akrab. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Setelah pesanan Sunbin selesai aku mengantarkannya pada meja Sunbin.

"Selamat menikmati Noona" sapaku ramah. Sunbinpun juga tersenyum cantik.

Aku kembali menuju ke meja kasir dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang mulai ramai.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Pelanggan juga sudah berangsur meninggalkan cafe. Aku mengusap peluhku ketika pelanggan terakhir meninggalkan cafe.

"Huuhh. Lelah sekali"

_**Chup~**_

Sebuah ciuman mendarat indah pada kepalaku. Aku mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ya, yang memberiku sebuah ciuman adalah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun-ah. Maaf aku merepotkanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disampingku.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Aku mengusap rahangnya yang mulai menirus. Ini pasti karena hampir setengah tahun ini ia sibuk mengurus cafenya.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku Chanyeol. Itung – itung aku harus membiasakan diri" ucapku menenangkannya. Karena memang Chanyeol tak merepotkanku. Sedetik kemudian aku mendapat sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kananku. Ini yang ku suka dari Chanyeol. Selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan hal kecil.

Hari ini aku menginap di Apartemen Chanyeol karena kebetulan Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi aku bisa sedikit bebas. Karena aku akan susah mendapat ijin dari Orang tuaku mengingat mereka masih tak merestui hubungan ku.

"Mau ku masakan air hangat ?" tawarku pada Chanyeol yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku menuju dapur untuk memasakannya air hangat. Akupun juga memeriksa isi lemari pendinginnya. Apakah ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Ternyata kosong.

Kurang dari 10 menit airnya sudah siap lalu aku memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk segera mandi.

"Mandilah dulu Chanyeol" suruhku sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mata bulatnya menatap mataku dalam. Tangan besarnya meraih tanganku dan menariknya untuk mendekat padanya. Akupun mendekatkan tubuhku padanya juga sambil menatap matanya dalam.

_**Chup~ **_

Chanyeol mencium bibirku sekilas lalu membelai rambutku lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah Saranghae"

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah kembali menabrakkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipisku. Kini pun bukan sebuah ciuman sekilas namun ciuman menuntut balas. Bibir tebalnya melumat bibirku penuh dengan nafsu. Memang tak kasar namun cukup membuatku kelimpungan. Aku memejamkan mataku mengikuti Chanyeol dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Bibirnya benar – benar candu. Bibir tebal favoritku. Bibir yang bisa membuat libidoku naik. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melawan jika bibir Chanyeol sudah bekerja.

"Eungh~" lenguhanku lolos karena Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawahku kuat. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol langsung memasukan lidahnya dalam rongga mulutku dan mengabsen semua isi didalamnya. Mengajak lidahku bertarung.

Tangan Chanyeol tak akan diam. Tangan besarnya akan merambat pada kulit tubuhku dengan sangat sensual. Membelai penuh dengan nafsu. Tangannya yang besar juga mampu melumpuhkanku dalam sekejap hanya dengan sekali sentuhan. Tangannya juga benar mebuatku candu. Ingin rasanya tangan itu selalu membelai tubuhku tanpa henti.

Chanyeol kemudian melepas tautan bibir kita dan beralih mencecap leherku. Spot favoritnya selain lubangku. Leherku ibarat kanfas putih yang akan dilukis oleh Chanyeol. Lidahnya menjilat setiap jengkal leherku. Hampir tak ada yang terlewat barang seinchi pun.

"Eungh~~ Chanh~~" bibirku sudah tak dapat menampung suara kenikmatan ini. Terlalu nikmat menurutku. Namun ini terlalu awal untuk dibilang nikmat.

"Duduklah dipangkuanku Baekhyun~" ucap Chanyeol seduktif pada telingaku. Tak hanya berucap, Chanyeol juga menjilat dan mengulum telingaku. Itu benar seperti menyalurkan energi magis dan menuju pada pusat selatanku. Pusat tubuhku sudah meronta untuk dilepaskan.

Aku menurut sesuai perintah kekasihku. Aku menaiki pahanya dan menyamankan posisi dipangkuannya. Sama sepertiku. Pusat selatan Chanyeol rupanya sudah mebangkit. Meski masih sama sama terbalut celana, tapi benda kebanggan Chanyeol sudah seperti membelai bokongku. Aku sedikit bergoyang diatas pangkuan Chanyeol berniat menggodanya.

"Akhh~" kini lenguhan Chanyeol yang lolos. Suara beratnya yang sexy menambah efect pada hawa tubuhku. Entah bagaimana bisa tubuhku menjadi tambah bernafsu hanya karena mendengar lenguhan Chanyeol. Dan semuanya berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang.

-TOO LOVE-

Kebanyakan orang saat akan menanti hari jadi bersama orang yang special, pasti akan menyiapkan dengan berbagai rencana agar mendapatkan sebuah moment bahagia untuk dikenang. Anniversary day biasanya akan direncanakan sematang mungkin bersama kekasih. Seperti saat itu, saat Anniversarry ku yang ke 7 tahun bersama Chanyeol. Kita sengaja merencanakan liburan ke Pulau Jeju selama 2 hari. Memang tak lama namun untukku itu sudah cukup. Dan semuanya sudah ku susun sedemikian mungkin. Namun seperti kata orang, Realita tak akan seindah sebuah Ekspektasi. Hanya ada beberapa bagian saja yang membuatku bahagia meskipun tak sesuai dengan semua rencanaku.

Di Pulau Jeju, Chanyeol berkali - kali menerima pesan yang katanya dari Jongdae -Pegawainya. Akupun hanya bisa percaya padanya karena memang yang tertera pada layar ponselnya adalah nama Jongdae.

Dalam list holiday Anniversarry yang sengaja ku buat, salah satunya adalah _Cudling Time. _Meskipun sebenarnya itu sudah sering kita lakukan, namun kali ini aku ingin benar menciptakan moment yang manis bersama Chanyeol. Orang yang sudah menemaniku selama 7 tahun belakangan ini. Susah senang Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang ada disampingku, menenangkanku dan memelukku erat.

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur hotel yang kita sewa. Matanya tak lepas memandang ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Sesekali bibirnya akan tertarik keatas tersenyum.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan cafemu Chan ?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari barang persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Lalu Chanyeol menatap padaku setelah aku bertanya padanya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan tangannya meraihku agar aku duduk disampingnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah aku duduk disampingnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat memelukku dengan merapalkan sederet kata - kata manis yang tak pernah lupa selalu Chanyeol ucapkan padaku.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih untuk 7 tahun ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Terima kasih untuk kesabaranmu, juga Terima kasih dengan segala rasa cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Rasanya aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu Baekhyun. Kau berharga untukku"

Itu yang selalu Chanyeol lontarkan. Kata - katanya seperti membumbungkanku tinggi ke atas langit. Membelai hatiku dengan sangat lembut lalu berhasil membuatku jatuh kembali pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Kau juga berharga untukku Chanyeol. Kau segalanya. Kau yang bisa membuatku kembali jatuh lagi dan lagi dalam cintamu. Terima kasih juga karena masih mau bertahan denganku. Hiks" seperti biasa, aku akan selalu mengeluarkan air mata jika sudah bicara seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Bagiku ini adalah topik yang sangat sensitif. Membicarakan ini sama dengan mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Mengingat juga segala perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang sudah kita lalui.

Selama _Cudling Time, _Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku erat, sesekali akan membelai wajahku lembut lalu menciumnya. Ini yang ku suka dari acara _Cudling time, _sisi romantisnya akan keluar dan itu sukses membuatku jatuh untuk yang beribu kalinya. Kita tak hanya membicarakan tentang yang sudah lewat, kita juga membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini. Bertukar pendapat soal usahanya atau bicara tentang jenjang yang sedikit serius.

Aku melihat jam yang berada diatas nakas tempat tidur hotel, kurang 10 menit lagi sudah jam 12 malam. List yang aku rencanakan adalah merayakan Anniversarry bersama dan meniup lilin berdua. Sebenarnya tahun - tahun sebelumnya, aku dan Chanyeol selalu melakukannya namun kali ini akan sedikit _Special _karena kita merayakannya di Pulau Jeju.

"Chanyeol, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ingin kekamar mandi" Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanya.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat kearah lemari es, lalu mengambil Cake yang sudah aku beli dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Kupasang lilin - lilin kecil sejumlah 7 diatas Cakenya, sesuai dengan tahun Anniversarry kita.

Aku kembali menuju kamar dengan langkah sedikit mengendap karena tak ingin Chanyeol tahu.

Lampu yang temaram sedikit memberi suasana lebih romantis. Chanyeol disana masih bergelung dengan slimutnya. Aku mendekat padanya lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol-ah, buka matamu~" bisikku pelan pada telinganya.

Chanyeol mengusap matanya pelan. Saat melihat sesuatu yang sedikit terang, Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya lebar lalu mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau yang menyiapkannya ?" tanyanya setelah sadar 100%. Akupun mengagguk kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Happy Anniversarry yang ke 7 tahun Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih sudah mempertahankanku. Dan Terima kasih untuk segalanya" ucapku sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol.

Aku ingat benar, waktu itu aku mengatakan itu dengan sedikit berlinangan air mata. Berlebihan memang. Bahkan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menangis hanya karena mengucapkan kata - kata melankolis.

"Happy Anniversarry too Baekhyun-ah. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah bertahan dengan orang sepertiku. Dan Maaf jika aku masih belum bisa membuatmu bahagia"

Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tiba - tiba hatiku seperti tengah diremas keras. Hampir tak bisa bernafas. Seksa didalam sana.

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras menuju pipiku. Teringat semua perjalanan selama ini. Tak sedikit penghalang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol datang menghampiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang ada yang masih menghalangi.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Ini hari bahagia kita, aku mohon jangan menangis Baekhyun-ah" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata yang berada dipipiku. Lalu aku mengangguk dan berusaha menghentikan tangisanku.

"Ayo kita make a wish lalu meniup lilinnya bersama" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Dan aku mengangguk paham.

Kami berdua memejamkan mata dan tangan kami saling menggenggam. Sambil merapalkan do'a dalam hati masing - masing lalu meniup lilin itu setelahnya.

"I Love You Chanyeol-ah"

"Me too Bekhyun-ah" selanjutnya Chanyeol memelukku.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tak sesuai harapanku membuat hatiku kembali seperti diremas. Apa karena aku tak puas dengan balasan ucapan dari Chanyeol ? Entahlah. Tapi benar hatiku tak tenang saat itu, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Namun cepat - cepat aku buang, karena ini hari kami berdua. Hari yang harus kami buat sebahagia mungkin.

Chanyeol mengambil alih Cake yang ku bawa lalu meletakkan pada nakas tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggamku erat lagi seolah tak ingin kehilanganku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih untuk semua kesabaran, pengorbanan dan Cintamu. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membalas semuanya. Maaf jika aku masih sering membuatmu menangis. Tapi jujur, aku benar sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku rasa aku tak akan sanggup hidup jika harus kehilanganmu. Mungkin aku akan gila"

Lagi, air mataku lolos turun pada pipiku hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol. Aku tak sanggup jika mendengarkan suara Chanyeol yang berat ditambah dengan kata - kata itu. Itu selalu berhasil membuatku menangis.

"Kau sudah sangat membuatku bahagia Chanyeol-ah. Kau yang terbaik untukku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun. Dan dalam kondisi apapun aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku tak akan pergi lagi darimu. Hiks"

Lalu Chanyeol memelukku erat, menciumi rambutku sangat dalam. Terdengar sedikit suara isak tangisnya namun berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol berucap kembali dan aku hanya bisa menangis terharu.

Chanyeol mndekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku lalu menciumnya dalam. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ada ungkapan cinta didalamnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati cinta yang berusaha ia salurkan dari bibir kami. Akupun ikut memejamkan mata mencoba menerima saluran cinta dari bibir orang yang paling aku cintai.

Tangannya menarik bahuku lalu mendorongnya pelan agar berbaring pada tempat tidur. Bibirnya masih bergerak diatas bibirku dengan sangat perlahan. Temponya sedikit menuntut seperti meminta balasan.

Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Menyamankan posisi dibawahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja. Diawali dengan membelai rahangku dengan sensual lalu membuka satu persatu kancing piayamaku. Setelah piyamaku lolos dari tubuhku, tangan Chanyeol kembali bekerja. Membelai kulitku dengan perlahan dan itu memberikan efek yang cukup hebat untuk reaksi tubuhku.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan menuju pada leherku. Menjilati setiap inchi kulit leherku. Sesekali akan memberikan sebuh tanda kepemilikan.

Lenguhanku sudah lolos berkali - kali hanya karena belaiaan lidah Chanyeol. Lidahnya benar sangat dahsyat.

Setelah puas dengan leherku, Chanyeol beralih turun pada dadaku. Bibirnya melahap puting sebelah kananku.

"Eungh~~"

Tak hanya mengulum, Chanyeol sesekali akan menggigit putingku sensual dan tak lupa tangan kanannya membelai puting sebelah kiriku. Mencubit kecil dan memilinnya nikmat.

"Chanyeol-ahhh~~"

Tubuhku melengkung keatas tanda aku sudah benar - benar ereksi. Aku tak berani memandang tubuhku yang sudah mulai berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol. Itu sangat memalukan.

Chanyeol yang tahu betul dengan reaksi tubuhku, segera melepaskan bibirnya dari acara melahap putingku. Lalu turun kebawah kearah selatan tubuhku. Sudah terlihat jelas disana ada sebuah gundukan yang seerti berteriak ingin dibebaskan.

Tak butuh waktu lam, Chanyeol segera menarik turun celana piyamaku. Nampaklah gundukan yang masih terbalut kain berwarna hitam.

"Sudah tak sabar ingin dimanja heum~ ?" ucap Chanyeol seduktif sambil memainkan satu jarinya diatas tubuh selatanku yang sudah menegang keras.

_**Chup~**_

Chanyeol mencium penisku sebentar lalu menarik celana dalamku dalam sekli tarikan. Dan terpampanglah penis kebanggaanku yang sudah sangat basah akan percum.

Chanyeo menyeringai memandangi penisku yang sudah berkilau karena percum. Lidahnya Chanyeol julurkan dan membelai perlahan penisku.

"Eung~~ Chanyeol~~"

Bibirku sudah benar tak bisa terkontrol. Kedua tanganku menggenggam sprei untuk melampiaskan sebuah kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Setelah puas menjilati penisku seperti ice cream, Chanyeol melahap penisku dengan cara sensual. Rasanya sangat nikmat ketika ronggakmulut Chanyeol membalut penis dinginku dan memberi sebuah kehangatan.

Tanganku kinipun beralih pada rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Chanyeol kini menaik turunkan mulutnya pada penis meneganggku. Sesekali juga akan menghisapnya. Ini benar - benar nikmat bagiku. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah sering memberiku sebuah oral, tapi kali ini bertambah special karena bertepatan dengan hari jadi kita.

Lalu dikuluman 3 terakhir, aku mencapai klimaksku. Menyemburkan cairan kenikmatanku pada mulut Chanyeol. Dengan lahap Chanyeol menerimanya dan menelan habis sepermaku.

"Kau hebat Chanyeol-ah~ Terima kasih~"

"Sudah tugasku untuk memuaskanmu Beiby" balasnya lalu mengecup dahiku lembut.

Kini giliranku yang harus memuaskannya. Aku baru menyadarinya, sedari tadi Chanyeol masih menggunakan baju piayamanya lengkap. Sedangkan aku sudah full naked.

Tanpa berlama - lama pun aku segera membuka seluruh piyama Chanyeol lalu membuangnya asal. Mengulum lehernya untuk memberi sedikit rangsangan. Karena titik sensitif Chanyeol adalah leher dan telinga. Lalu berpindah pda dadanya. Menggerakan jariku sensual pada dadanya dan sedikit bermain dengan putingnya.

"Eumhh~~" geraman Chanyeol berhasil keluar saat aku menggigit putingnya pelan.

Tangan besar Chanyeol yang awalnya membelai punggungku, kini berusaha mendorong kepalaku agar menuju kebawah pada benda pusaka kebanggaannya.

Berbanding terbalik denganku, penis Chanyeol lebih besar 2x lipat dariku. Benar - benar sangat menggairahkan. Dan lagi, ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun aku masih mengagumi penis Chanyeol.

Ku beri beberapa kali kecupan kupu - kupu pada penis tegangnya. Mengusap kedua bola kembarnya. Setelah itu, aku menggenggam penisnya dan kuarahkan penisnya masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Eungh~~ Baekhyun-ah~~"

Tangan Chanyeol bermain pada helaian rambutku. Bergerak random untuk melampiaskan keniknatan yangvsedang ia rasakan. Kadang sesekali, Chanyeol mendorong kepalaku agar mengulumnya lebih dalam.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan _service _pada Chanyeol. Dari mulai memainkan bola kembarnya, menghisap penisnya dan sedikit bermain dengan lubang kencingnya. Ketika melakukan itu, aku akan sesekali melihat ekpresi Chanyeol dari bawah sini. Wajahnya benar sangat terlihat sexy. Keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya menambah kesan sexy yang berkali - kali lipat. Dan itu adalah ekspresi favoritku.

"Baekhyun aku akhan~ keluarrhh" akupun menambah tempo hisapanku. Lalu dalam 5 hisapan terakhir Chanyeol melepaskan cairan kentalnya didalam mulutku.

"Akhhh~~~" tangannya menahan kepalaku agar tak lepas dari penisnya. Supaya spermanya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Akupun menerima cairannya dengan senang hati. Mulutku sampai tak sanggup menampung karena cairan Chanyeol sangat banyak. Beberapa meleleh dari bibirku dan turun menuju leherku.

Chanyeol yang melihat spermanya yang turun keleherku, langsung menjilatnya sensual. Membersihkan lelehan sperma yang berada dileherku dengan bibir sexynya. Tak hanya di leher, Chanyeol juga membersihkannya sampai bibirku.

"Ahh~~ Chanyeol~~" desahku saat Chanyeol tak berhenti mencecap leherku yang sudah basah akan air liurnya.

"Kau menyukainya Baekhyun ?" bisik Chanyeol pada telingaku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena memang benar, aku sangat menyukai sentuhan dan segala perlakuan Chanyeol padaku.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirku kini dengan nafsu yang menggebu. Lalu ia membawa tubuhku untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Tangannya kembali bermain pada putingku dan mebelai kulitku yang sudah di banjiri keringat.

Chanyeol kini berada ditengah tubuhku. Membuka pahaku lebar - lebar dan memperhatikan lubang yang selalu memberikannya surga dunia.

Wajahnya mendekat pada belahan pantatku. Mengecup basah pada kedua bongkahan sintalku. Kini bibirmya beralih mencium _hole _ku yang sudah memerah berkedut minta dijamah. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaianya.

"Apakah kau sudah merindukan pasanganmu baby ?" ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan _holeku. _

"Yess dad. Aku merindukan penis besarmuuhh~~" jawabku sambil sesekali meremat sprei senagai pelampiasanku.

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Bibirnya menciumi paha dalamku dan memberikan tanda disana. Lalu membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada belahan pantatku.

Rasa hangat terasa menerpa pada bagian _holeku. _Lidahnya membelai tanpa henti. Memberi kenikmatan tiada henti.

Dirasa _holeku _sudah sangat basah, Chanyeol mengganti lidahnya dengan satu jarinya.

"Ahhh~~" desahanku lolos saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol berhasil menerobos lubangku. Memaju mundurkan dengan tempo yang pelan namun nikmat.

Chanyeol menambah jumlah jarinya dan membuat gerakan menggunting. Meskipun kami sudah sering melakukannya, tapi Chanyeol akan selalu melakukan penetrasi sebelum bermain pada inti. Karena Chanyeol tak suka jika aku merasakan kesakitan.

"Akhh~~ Chanyeolhh~~ Disanahhh~~ hahh~~" aku merasakan jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatanku. Tubuhku melengkung keatas saat kembali merasakan jari Chanyeol.

"Gotchaa. Aku menemukanmu sayang" bukannya melanjutkan, Chanyeol malah melepas jarinya. Akupun sudah hampir melayangkan sebuah protes karena kenikmatanku ditunda, namun belum sampai aku mengeluarkan suara, tiba - tiba sebuah benda tumpul langsung menusuk lubangku yang sudsh sangat bassh dengan kasar.

"Akkhhhh!" teriakku saat benda yang ku yakini itu adalah benda pusaka kekasihku.

Chanyeol tak langsung menggerakan penisnya melainkan malah menciumi pipi, mata dan bibirku secara bergantian. Mungkin itu cara oengalihan agar aku tak kesakitan. Aku menangkup wajahnya lalu mengusap rahang tegasnya dan memberikan satu anggukan tanda aku sudah siap.

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibirku sekali lagi lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

Meskioun aku sudah melakukan ini bersama Chanyeol berkali - kali, namun tetap saja, lubangku rasanya seperti tengah dikoyak oleh rudal.

"Eumhh~~" aku rasa Chanyeol sudah mulai kembali menemukan titik kenikmatanku, jadi Chanyeol sedikit lebih mempercepat tumbukan pinggulnya.

"Ahh~~ Chanyeolhh~~"

"Yashh Baby~~ Apa disanahh ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus pads ritme goyanganya. Kedua tangan besarnya yang berurat memegangi pinggulku untuk topangan.

Tiba-tiba penisku yang berdoyang sedari tadi berkedut tanda ia akan mengekuarkan sperma. Aku mencoba meraih penisku dan memberi sedikit sentuhan agar cepat mencapai klimaksnya. Namun sayang, belum sempat aku memegang penis mungilku, tangan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendaptkannya kemudian memberi kocokan disana.

"Eunghh~~ Chanyeollhh~~" desahku semakin menjadi saat kedua titik sensitifku diberi _service _oleh Chanyeol. Ini benar sangat nikmat menurutku.

"Sudah mau keluar baby ?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif ditelingaku dan aku mengangguk. Mataku sudah tak biss terbuka karena terlaku menikmati surga dunia. Tanganku kini sudah membelai biseo kekar Chanyeol yang sudah dibanjiri oleh kringat.

"Bersama Babyhh~ "

Chanyeol lalu mempercepat tempo tusukkannya dan juga menambah tempo kocokkan pada penisku. Aku semakin melengkungkan tubuhku, ini terasa terlalu nikmat.

"Chanyeoollhhh~~"

"Akhh~~Baekhyun-ahh~~"

Lolongan kami saling bersautan sambil menikmati pencapaian masing - masing. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuhku memelukku erat dan kembali memberi beberapa kecupan pada bibirku.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya masih dengan nafas tersengal, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah" dan aku juga mengecup bibir plumnya. Lalu ikut bergabung pada mimpinya dan melupakan satu hal yang tak pernah aku langgar.

**-TOO LOVE-**

TBC...

Hayy semuanya... Pinkue datang bawak Cerita baru nih 😆

Maaf yaa kalau aku belum Update My Secretary sama The Sincere Love. Otaknya lagi buntu sama mreka 😄

Tapi mereka berdua tinggal finishing Chap kok. Maybe tak update dalam minggu depan. Ditunggu yaaa.

Sebenarnya cerita kali ini mau tak jafiin OneShoot, tapi kok masih setengah cerita aja udah segini panjang 😆

Jadi aku putuskan untuk berChapter 😆

Maaf jika terlalu panjang yaaa. Semoga tidak bosen hihi 😆 Maaf juga kalau banyak typo.

Seperti biasa jangan lupa review di kolom komen karena komen kalian bisa jsfi semngat aku 😆

Selamat menikmati...

Salam Chanbaek is Real...


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Love**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol (24 th)**

**Byun Baekhyun (23 th)**

**Doh Kyungsoo (26 th)**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau itu terlalu bodoh Baek, bukan terlalu Cinta!" –Kyungsoo**

"**Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya Kyung" -Baekhyun. **

**.**

**.**

**CeyeeByunee**

**.**

_**Summary**_

_Aku pernah percaya, Namun dikecewakan -BBH_

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah satu minggu setelah kepulanganku dari Pulau Jeju bersama Chanyeol. Kami kembali melakukan aktifitas yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku dengan kantorku dan Chanyeol dengan Cafetarianya. Namun ini juga sudah satu minggu Chanyeol tak menghubungiku.

Bukan, bukan aku tak mau menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Tapi pekerjaanku dikantorpun tengah menggunung setelah aku tinggal untuk cuti. Dan ketika sampai rumahpun sangat larut malam. Hampir tak ada waktu aku untuk menghubunginya.

Hari ini kebetulan hari minggu. Aku berencana akan mengunjungi Cafe Chanyeol dan menemuinya. Tentu saja aku tak menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Karena aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Toh biasanya aku tak pernah menghubunginya jika hendak ke Cafenya.

Aku berangkat menggunakan mobilku yang tentu saja sebelumnya harus berbohong pada Ayah dan Ibuku. Itu seperti sudah kewajiban. Karena sampai saat inipun Ayah dan Ibuku tak memberiku restu. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus berbohong demi untuk hertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Kurang lebih 15 menit dalam perjalan, aku sekaramg sudah sampai pada parkiran Cafe Chanyeol. Terlihat lumayan ramai karena sekarang hari minggu. Hari weekend. Aku bersyukur karena Cafe kekasihku begitu banyak digemari orang - orang. Dari kalangan remaja, dewasa, sampai Orang Tua. Responnya sangat benar diluar ekspektasi Chanyeol dulu.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam Cafe Chanyeol. Belum sampai aku melewati pintu Cafe, mataku sudah tertuju pada seorang wanita yang duduk menghadapku. Dan didepannya ada seorang laki - laki. Aku tahu betul siapa laki - laki itu. Itu Chanyeol. Dan wanita yang ada didepannya adalah Sunbin.

Aku sempat menghentikan langkahku saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas didepan Sunbin. Dan Sunbin sesekali melempar senyum manis pada Chanyeol. Namun dengan segala pikiranku yamg positif teehadap Chanyeol, aku tetap melangkah masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeolpun dengan cepat menoleh padaku dengam wajah yang sedikit kaget mungkin (?).

"B-baekhyun-ah"

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi. Annyeong"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiriku. Entah perasaanku atau bagaimana, Chanyeol terlihat sangat kaku saat menciumku. Namun lagi - lagi aku enyahkan pikiran negatifku dari otakku.

"Dari mana kau heum ? Kenapa tak mengabariku dulu jika ingin kesini ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suar yg sedikit bergetar. Aku sedikit mengeryitkan dahiku merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Haruskah ? Bukankah aku sudah biasa seperti ini?" tanyaku balik.

Chanyeolpun sedikit gelagapan namun mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Tidak apa - apa Sayang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada keperluan. Permisi Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ssi" belum sempat aku bertanya pada Sunbin, dia malah pergi lebih dulu.

"Kau ingin minum apa ?" tanya Chanyeol padaku sambil mengajakku keruangannya.

"Seperti biasa" jawabku sedikit ketus. Entah kenapa jika melihat Sunbin berada disekitar Chanyeol membuatku naik darah. Dan merusak moodku yang sedang baik.

Chanyeolpun keluar menuju meja bar cafe dan mengambilkan pesananku. Tak sampai 5 menit Chanyeolpun sudah memasuki ruangannya lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah ?"

"Heuumm ?"

Ada sedikit keraguan saat aku ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol soal kenapa dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali belaknagan ini. Bukna ragu, lebih tepatnya tak ingin membuat masalah yang akan berakhir kita bertengkar. Tak sekali dua kali, sudsh terlaku sering kita bertengkar hanya karena salah bertanya ataupun salah ucap. Salah faham selalu menjadi yang utama pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol. Jafi sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin membuatnya marah.

"Bagaimana cafe ? Apa lancar tak ada hambatan ?" dan akhirnya aku memilih bertanya soal cafenya.

"Masih sama. Masih stabil" jawabnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Aku merasakan Chanyeol belakangan ini jadi lebih sering aktif dengan ponselnya. Tapi sangat jarang sekali menghubungiku.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanyaku lagi sambil mencoba mendekat padanya.

"Hanya bermain game Sayang" jawabnya dengan masih fokus pada ponselnya. Akupun hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu memilih bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafas yang sedikit sesak.

Aku paling tidak suka jika sedang berduaan dia malah memainkan ponsel. Rasanya keberadaanku tak dianggap.

Hampir 10 menit kita saling diam tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Seperti orang tak kenal satu sama lain. Akupun lelah jika seperti ini. Waktuku terbuang untuk menunggu seseorang yang bermain game tanpa menganggap keberadaanku. Aku yang merelakan waktu istirahatku untuknya malah tak dihargai.

"Aku pergi Chanyeol-ah!" setelah mengucapkn itu, aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku yang berada dimeja lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Ehh, kenapa sebentar sekali ?" tiba - tiba tangannya menahanku.

Akhirnya dia bersuara dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa disini ? Menunggu patung yang sedang bermain game ?" ucapku ketus. Moodku yang sedari awal sudah rusak karena melihat Sunbin, kini bertambah rusak karena Chanyeol lebih memilih fokus pads gamenya dari pada aku orang yang tak ia hubungi hampir satu minggu.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu Baek ?"

"Lalu ? Apa aku salah bicara seperti itu ?" masih dengan nada yang ketus, aku selalu balik tanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kan bisa pulang nanti Baek. Aku hanya bermain game sebentar" dengan entengnya Chanyeol ngomong seperti itu. Dan ngebuat aku semakin marah.

"Oh lebih penting game mu dari pada aku ? Ya sudah pacaran saja sana dengan game. Aku pulang!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih Baek ?! Hanya karena game saja kau marah seperti anak kecil! Tak usah berlebihan" bukan malah mencoba membujukku yang sedang marah, Chanyeol malah balik membentakku. Amarahku semakin tinggi. Hatiku seperti tercubit. Baru kali ini Chanyeol membentakku lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan ini hanya karena masalah sepele.

Air mataku sudah mulai merambat dipelupuk mata hanya karena nada suaranya yang meninggi. Sebelum air mata ini keluar lebih banyak, akupun segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Moodku sudah hancur hari ini. Dan disaat aku sudah sampai di luar Cafe Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol tak mengejarku. Dan semakin jadilah aku menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Too Love**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ku pikir Chanyeol akan datang menemui ku atau setidaknya ia menghubungiku. Namun nyatanya, nihil. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya aku menemuinya, namun gengsi di dalam hati ini masih menang. Masih yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan datang menemui atau setidaknya menghubungiku.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf ?" gumamku sendiri.

"Tapi aku tak salah!"

Aku menghela nafas. Ini sudah sering terjadi padaku dan Chanyeol, namun aku yang selalu mengah dengan alasan aku tak ingin berpisah denganya.

Kyungsoo Hyungpun sudah terlalu sering memarahiku karena aku yang selalu minta maaf pada Chanyeol meskipun aku tak bersalah. Sampai ia lelah denganku yang bebal ini.

"Haaaah" aku mebuang nafasku lelah. Lagi - lagi aku yang mengalah demi hubungan kita.

Akupun dengan cepat melesat menuju Cafe Chanyeol. Ini jam - jam Chanyeol berada di Cafe. Jadi aku tanpa ragu langsung saja menemuinya tanpa menghubungi lebih dulu.

Dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mendapati Sunbin berada di Cafe Chanyeol kali ini dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Annyeong Sunbin-ssi" aku langsung saja menyapanya karena kemarin aku belum sempat menyapanya. Ya itung - itung basa basi karena dia adalah pengunjung setia cafe Chanyeol.

"Ahh Baekhyun-ssi. Annyeonghaseyo" dia balas menyapaku. Aku segera duduk pada kursi kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa dia Sunbin-ssi ?" tanyaku pada Sunbin sambil memperhatikan wajah bayi itu yang mungkin berusia 3 bulan.

"Dia anakku Baekhyun-ssi" jawabnya sambil mencium pipi gembil anak bayi itu. Ah ternyata Sunbin sudah punyak anak, itu pertanda ia juga sudah memiliki suami, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku sempat mempunyai fikiran buruk tentang Sunbin.

"Woaaah~ Tampan sekali. Hai baby siapa namamu ?" tanya Baekhyun pada bayi yang mungkin saja belum mengerti bahasa orang dewasa.

"Namaku Raeyoo Hyung~" itu suara Sunbin yang dibuat seperti suara anak kecil.

"Hai Raeyoo" panggilku lalu mencium pipi gembil anak laki - laki itu.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya ?" lalu Sunbin mengangguk dan memindahkan Raeyoo padaku.

Aku orang penyuka bayi. Semua yang ada pada bayi aku menyukainya. Terkadang akupun membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya jika nanti mempunyai bayi dengan Chanyeol. Pasti aku akan menjafi orang yang paling bahagia.

"Dia tampankan ?" tiba - tiba suara Chanyeol terdengan ditelingaku. Ternyata dia berada disebelahku sambil merangkul bahuku.

"Ya dia sangat tampan" jawabku sambil mengusap rambut lebat Raeyoo.

"Ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Chanyeol padaku. Seketika aku terdiam karena pertanyaan Chayeol. Apa aku salah mendatanginya ? Ini bukan kali pertama aku mengunjungi Cafenya. Tapi pertanyaan itu seolah - olah aku tak pernah mengunjunginya. Sakit iya. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku terlihat biasa saja didepan Chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Apa tak boleh ?" tanyaku dengan nada sura yang sedikit dingin. Tak mau menunggu jawabannya, aku segera pergi yang sebelumnya mengembalikan Raeyoo pada pangkuan Sunbin.

Akupun segera berjalan kearah ruangan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan hatiku. Dan selain itu aku tak mau jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung Cafe. Tak lama Chanyeol juga masuk kedalam ruangannya dan duduk disampingku. Aku memainkan ponselku tanpa menoleh padanya. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan mengingta terakhir kali kita ketemu, ia membuat kesalahan.

"Apa kau sudah makan ?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara. Meskipun aku tau pertanyaan itu selalu Chanyeol lontarkan saat kita bertemu. Akupun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan tak berminat menatapnya. Lalu selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan kembali.

"Kau kenapa Baek ? Apa aku punya salah padamu ?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencoba mendekatiku dan mencari perhatianku. Aku meletakkan ponselku lalu menatapnya.

"Kemana kau 4 hari ini ?" tanyaku.

"Aku di Cafe" jawabnya yakin.

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku sama sekali ?"

"Cafe sedang ramai. Aku tak sempat memegang ponsel" dengan cepat mataku menatap tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang ponselnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat Chanyeol. Lagi - lagi aku dibohongi.

Chanyeol lalu membaringkan kepalanya pada pahaku dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku pinjam sebentar. Aku lelah"

Kupandangi wajah tampannya yang memang terlihat sedikit lelah. Ku belai rambutnya yang hitam dan lebat itu. Berusaha memberi kenyaman pada tidurnya. Namun entah kenapa air mata ini tiba - tiba jatuh tepat mengenai mata Chanyeol yang tengah menutup. Dan Chanyeolpun seketika membuka matanya lalu segara bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau kenapa menangis ?"

Aku segera menghapus lelehan air mataku sebelum Chanyeol yang membersihkannya. Dan menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa air mata ini keluar dengan mudahnya hanya karena memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun ia membalas tatapan mataku.

Aku terdiam sebentar mengamati setiap lekukan wajahnya. Rupa ini yang selalu bisa membuatku luluh. Rupa ini juga kadang yang membuatku terluka.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan ?" entah kenapa dengan mudahnya mulutku bertanya seperti ini. Akupun tak tahu.

Raut wajahnya berubah seersekin detik laku ia tersenyum padaku entah apa maksutnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu heum ?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Hanya takut"

Lagi Chanyeok tersenyum kini sedikit ada suara terkekeh.

"Tanpa kau tanya, harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya Baekhyun~" jarinya bergerak mencubit hidungku yang sedikit memerah karena menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan lagi. Apa salah ?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu memelukku.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Baekhyun-ah. Percayalah"

Harusnya aku sudah tenang saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi hati ini seperti tak mau menerima jawaban itu. Seperti ada yang tengah menahan jawaban itu agar tak masuk didalam hatiku. Namun seperti biasanya aku akan menerimanya untuk menjaga hubunganku yang sudah jatuh bangun ku pertahankan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Too Love**_

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ponselku dari dalam tas kerjaku sangat mengganggu pekerjaanku sore ini. Tak hanya sekali, nada panggilan di ponselku sudah berbunyi hampir 8kali. Ini masih jam kantor dan aku tak berani menjawabnya. Lagi pula 10 menit lagi sudah jam pulang kantor. Jadi aku tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku dan mengabaikannya.

Setelah keluar dari ruanganku, aku segera mengechek ponselku. Disana nama Jongdae terpampang. Ada 9 kali panggilan dan 13pesan darinya. Aku berpikir sejenak apa ada yang tidak beres dengan Cafe sampai Jongdae menghubungiku sebanyak ini ? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghubungi Jongdae.

"Yeobeoseyo. Jongdae-ah ada apa ?"

"..."

"Ada apa ? Apa tidak bisa di bicarakan lewat telfon saja ?"

"..."

"Chanyeol ? Ada apa dengannya ?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Restaurant Hongdae 30 menit lagi"

"..."

"Annyeong"

Hatiku tiba - tiba berubah sedikit tak tenang. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sampai Jongdae harus mengatakannya secara langsung. Dan seperti biasa, aku akan merubah pikiranku untuk berpikir yang baik. Dan menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruk yang menghampiriku. Baru berjalan 5 langkah, tiba - tiba perutku mual. Akupun segera berlari kedalam toilet kantor untuk mengeluarkannya. Namun saat sampai pada wastafel toilet dan mengeluarkannya, ternyata tak ada yang keluar. Hanya air liur. Tapi perutku terasa sangat mual.

"Ah mungkin saja aku masuk angin" setelahnya aku merapikan bajuku sebentar dan keluar kantor guna menemui Jongdae.

Setelah perjalan kurang lebih 30 menit, akupun tiba di restaurant tempat aku membuat janji dengan Jongdae.

Aku masuk pada restaurant itu dan mencari keberadaan Jongdae. 5 menit yang lalu dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sudah sampai di restaurant. Dan aku menemukan Jongdae yang duduk tepat disamping jendela restaurant yang menghadap pada jalan raya.

"Jongdae-ah" sapaku.

"Ahh Baekhyuni Hyung" Jongdaepun menyapa balik.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa tak bicara di Cafe atau lewat telefon saja ?" tanyaku tanpa basa - basi. Jongdae yang mendengarnyapun sempat rerkejut karena pertanyaanku.

"Duduklah dulu Hyung, aku akan menceritakannya" dengan segara akupun duduk dihadapannya.

Tak langsung bercerita, Jongdae malah memanggil pelayan lalu memilihkan pesanan untukku. Setelah mencatat pesananku, pelayan itupun pergi.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hyung jika aku mengganggu waktumu" ucap Jongdae lalu menjedanya sebentar.

"Hyung tahu Sunbin ?" aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya C-Chanyeol Hyung menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu" Jongdae berucap dengan sedikit terbata. Raut wajahnyapun terlihat tidak tenang.

Saat aku mendengar ucapan Jongdae, aku tak langsung meresponnya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap Jongdae sambil menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Seolah paham maksudku, Jongdae langsung melanjutkannya.

"Aku sering melihat Chanyeol Hyung dan Sunbin Noona keluar bersama. Terkadang Chanyeol Hyung akan menggendong Raeyoo seharian dan tak mengurusi cafe sama sekali. Aku kadang sangat jengkel, ketika cafe ramai, Chanyeol Hyung malah berduaan diruangannya-"

"Sejak kapan ?"

Jongdae tak langsung menjawabnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba mengingatnya.

"Dari 2 bulan yang lalu" aku tak merespon jawaban Jongdae lagi dan memilih meminum minuman yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. Sedikit ada perasaan tak enak didalam hatiku tapi aku tak mau mempercayai segala yang diceritakan Jongdae sebelum aku melihat semuanya sendiri.

"Tak apa jika Hyung tak mempercayaiku. Lagi pula aku juga tak mempunyai bukti yang kuat. Tapi aku sebagai teman hanya tak ingin segala perjuangan Hyung sia-sia" seperti tahu yang aku pikirkan Jongdae dengan baik menjelaskannya.

"Jika Hyung ingin memastikannya sendiri, Hyung bisa datang ke Cafe diatas jam 10 siang sampai jam 3 sore. Hyung pasti akan melihatnya" tambahnya lagi.

Didalam otakku kini bermunculan segala pertanyaan. Pertanyaan tentang diriku yamg kurang apa pada Chanyeol jika benar ia melakukan itu. Namun lagi - lagi sisi lain hatiku berkata jangan percaya sebelum mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Jongdae untuk informasinya. Aku akan coba untuk menanyakan ini pada Chanyeol nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih" aku memeluknya lalu pamit pergi lebih dulu.

Selama perjalan pulang kerumah, pikiranku tak karuan. Ucapan Jongdae masih terngiang jelas ditelingaku.

"Apa aku perlu mengecheknya sendiri ?" gumamku dalam hati.

Sejujurnya ada rasa takut dalam diriku saat Jongdae menceritakannya. Belum lagi hal yang di ceritakan Jongdae sedikit benar tentang Chanyeol yang jarang sekali menghubungiku ketika diatas jam 10 pagi sampai 3 sore. Itu semakin menambah kegelisahan hatiku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku memilih langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Mood makan hilang dan tak ingin melakukan apapun selain membenamkan tubuh pada tempat tidur.

Saat kesadaran sudah hampir hilang sepenuhnya, tiba - tiba perutku bergejolak kembali. Akupun segera berlari kearah kamar mandi yang berada dilantai bawah lalu mengeluarkan semua yang ada didalam perut. Dan lagi, yang keluar hanyalah air liur.

"Aneh. Kenapa hanya keluar cairan saja" gerutuku.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ? Kau masuk angin ?" tiba - tiba suara Ibu berada dibelakangku.

"Mungkin bu. Atau bisa jadi hanya terlalu lelah" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu makanlah lalu istirahat. Besok pergilah ke dokter" dan aku hanya mengangguk paham. Akupun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil makanan. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu makan. Dengan terpaksa akupun tetap memasukannya kedalam mulut untuk menghargai Ibu yang sudah memasak.

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, akupun segera pergi kekamarku lalu menghubungi Chanyeol. Hari ini ia belum menghubungiku sama sekali. Kemarin ia hanya berpesan padaku bahwa hari ini ia ada urusan di daerah Chaewon bersama temannya.

Aku langsung mencoba melfonnya saat pesanku tak di balas olehnya. Panggilan pertama belum ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, lalu aku mencobanya kembali. Hingga panggilan yang ke 9, Chanyeol belum juga menjawabnya.

Rasanya ingin marah karena belakangan ini ia sudah sangat jarang menghubungiku. Akupun terkadang memakluminya, mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk. Belum lagi cafenya yang sekarang sudah sangat ramai. Ia pasti juga sangat kualahan meskipun sudah ada Jongdae.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengubah pikiran negatifku menjadi pikiran yang positif. Tak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Kekasih Hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Too Love**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengambil cuti untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Guna memeriksakan tubuhku yang terus saja merasakan mual setiap harinya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol hari ini, tapi ia sedang sibuk karena calon rekan kerja samanya datang dari Jinsae. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berangkat seorang diri ke Rumah sakit.

Kini aku tengah berada di ruangan Dokter Kim Woobin. Dokter specialis organ dalam.

"Annyeong Byun Baekhhyun-ssi"

"Annyeong Uisanim"

"Apa keluhan mu ?" tanya Dokter Woobin.

"Sudah 5 hari ini aku mengalami mual yang sangat hebat Uisanim"

"Disertai dengan pusing ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja setelah mual badan jadi lemas" Woobin mencatat semua keluhanku pada kertas Pasien.

"Berbaringlah disana Baekhyun-ssi"

Dokter Woobinpun langsung memeriksa tubuhku dan mencoba mencari penyakit apa yang membuatku mual itu.

Kini tangan Dokter Woobin mengarah pada perutku. Memukul kecil dan menekannya.

"Akhh!" saat Dokter Woobin menekan perut bawahku aku merasakan sakit.

"Apa sakit ?" dan aku mengangguk.

Dokter Woobinpun kembali menekan sisian bawah perutku berulang kali seperti tengah memastikan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau mempunyai garis keturunan Lelaki _Carier _Baekhyun-ssi ?"

"Emhh aku tak begitu yakin Uisanim. Tapi setahuku Orang Tua Kakekku adalah seorang _Carier. _Ada apa Uisanim ?" tanyaku pada Dokter Woobin yang menanyakan garis keturunanku.

"Sepertinya kau harus diperiksa lebih dalam Baekhyun-ssi. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan menyiapkan Laboratoriumnya"

Aku sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang ada dalam tubuhku sampai harus diperiksa diLaboratorium ? Apakah penyakit ini parah ?

Saat aku bergulat dengan batinku, suara Dokter Woobin tiba - tiba menginstrupsiku dan menuntunku untuk menuju ruang Laboratorium.

Kurang lebih sekitar 20 menit tubuhku diperiksa oleh Dokter Woobin. Akupun hanya bisa mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Dokter Woobin.

Sekarang aku kembali diperintahkan duduk di kursi meja kerja Dokter Woobin guna menunggu hasilnya. Sembari menunggu, aku mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Memberi tahu bahwa aku akan segera pulang dan mengiriminya foto saat duduk di depan meja Dokter Woobin. Namun sampai 10 menit berlalu, tak ada pesan masuk ataupun telfon dari Chanyeol. Aku hanya bisa membuang nafasku. Harusnya aku tahu. Chanyeol pasti tak akan menjawabnya mengingat ia ada pertemuan dengan rekan kerja samanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Woobin berjalan kearahku dengan sebuah kertas yang aku duga itu adalah hasil Laboratoriumku.

"Ya Uisanim, apa penyakit yang ada dalam tubuhku ?" tanyaku pada Dokter Woobin yang sudah duduk pada kursi kerjanya dihadapanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku atas segala hasil yang akan dibacakan oleh Dokter Woobin.

Dokter Woobin tersenyum tampan lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Selamat Baekhyun-ssi. Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat beruntung" dan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Dokter yang berumur sekitar 35 tahunan itu.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Dokter Woobin katakan. Meskipun tak mengerti, aku tetap menerima uluran tangannya.

"M-maksud Uisanim ?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Setauku, orang yang mengidap penyakit dalam, hidupnya tak akan lama. Tapi bukannya bersedih Dokter Woobin malah memberiku selamat. Dan aku semakin tak mengerti saat Dokter Woobin bilang bahwa aku adalah Lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Heyy penyakit bukanlah sebuah anugerah, kenapa aku menjadi beruntung ?

Dokter Woobin terkekeh pelan karena tahu aku tak paham dengan maksutnya. Dokter Woobinpun menyodorkan hasil Laboratoriumku tadi. Lalu aku mengambil dan membacanya.

"Kau Hamil Baekhyun-ssi. Usianya baru 2 minggu. Sekali lagi selamat" belum selesai aku membaca hasil Tesku, Dokter Woobin kembali berbicara dan itu berhasil membuatku terbelalak dengan menatap Dokter Woobin.

"M-maksut Uisanim ?"

"Kau Hamil. Di dalam perutmu kini ada janin yang sedang bertumbuh"

Nafasku tercekat sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan Dokter Woobin.

"Tapi aku laki - laki Uisanim. Bagaimana bisa ? Uisanim tidak bercandakan ?" aku mencoba meyakinkan Dokter Woobin bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dokter Woobin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Baekhyun-ssi. Itu memang benar. Bisa kau lihat hasil _Rontgen _di balik hasil Tes Laboratorium itu. Masih kecil ia belum terlalu nampak" jelas Dokter Woobin sambil menunjukan foto _Ronthen _gumpalan daging sebesar genggaman tangan.

Aku masih memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan kosong. Hatiku berkecamuk. Perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Aku tak tahu harus apa. Apakah aku harus senang atau sedih ?

"Kau harus menjaganya baik - baik Baekhyun-ssi. Rahim Laki - laki _Carier _cukup rentan. Jangan terlalu lelah. Bila perlu istirahatlah total. Dan aku akan memberikanmu obat dan Vitamin agar kau dan bayimu akan sehat" akupun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa menyahuti apapun. Kemudian Dokter Woobin menyodorkan resep obat yang harus kutebus. Lalu aku mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Dokter Woobin.

Selama menunggu penebusan obat, aku hanya bisa melamun. Memikirkan segalanya apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol dan yang utama reaksi Orang Tuaku.

Jelas aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Orang Tuaku bahwa aku hamil di luar nikah. Mereka akan murka padaku. Pikiranku berkecamuk tentang Reaksi Orang Tuaku. Namun aku juga jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tahu aku hamil, apalagi ini adalah hasil buah dengannya. Dia pasti akan bahagia. Memikirkan reaksi Chanyeol cukup membuat hatiku tenang. Setidaknya ada Chanyeol yang akan ada untukku jika Orang Tuaku akan mengusirku. Dan aku yakin, Chanyeol pasti akan memperjuangkan ku pada Orang Tuaku. Karena ia pernah berjanji padaku.

Panggilan dari sang Apotekerpun membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mengambil obat itu dan berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ? Apa aku harus memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu lebih dulu ? Ahh tidak, tidak. Lebih baik beritahu Chanyeol dulu. Ia pasti akan bahagia. Hihi" gumamku sendiri lalu memandang perutku yang masih rata. Tak menyangka, disana kini ada yang sedang bertumbuh.

Aku tertawa pelan dan mengusap perutku lembut.

"Aegyi-ah. Sehat - sehat di dalam sana okey. Jja kita temui Daddymu" aku bergumam sendiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bis lalu menuju ke Cafetaria Chanyeol.

Rasa bahagia sedikit membuncah. Sudah membayangkan segala ekspresi Chanyeol yang tahu aku hamil. Impiannya adalah mebangun rumah tangga denganku dan memiliki buah hati lalu membesarkannya bersama. Sesederhana itu impian yang selalu ia bayangkan. Dan kini sudah tercapai hanya saja belum ada pernikahan. Namun ku rasa itu tak masalah.

Aku benar - benar mengkesampingkan bagaimana reaksi Orang Tuaku nanti. Yang terpenting Chanyeol harus tahu lebih dulu. Selanjutnya aku menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Bis yang aku tumpangipun berhenti di halte dekat Cafetaria Chanyeol. Hanya perlu berjalan 5 menit lalu sudah sampai. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan. Senyumanku tak luntur sama sekali. Entah rasanya sangat bahagia. Sepertinya kebahagiaan yang aku harapkan dengan Chanyeol akan datang.

Aku memasuki Cafe Chanyeol lalu menyapa Jongdae yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir.

"Annyeong Jongdae-ah~" aku menyapanya dengan suara yang sangat ceria sambil melambaikan tanganku. Aku tak menunggu sapaan baliknya, yang dipikiranku sekarang harus menemui Chanyeol diruangannya dan memberikan kabar bahagia ini.

Saat aku membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol, panggilan Jongdaepun terdengar seperti ingin menghentikanku. Namun sayang terlambat.

"H-hyung-"

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sesuatu di ruangan Chanyeol. Tiba - tiba mataku meremang. Air mata berlomba keluar dari tempatnya. Seketika aku memegang perutku dan meremasnya kuat. Satu tanganku membekap mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan suara dan menganggu aktifitas Chanyeol.

Aku segera berlari keluar cafe tanpa suara. Mengabaikan panggilan Jongdae.

Bukan, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Kebahagiaan beberapa menit yang lalu baru ku bayangkan seolah hilang menguap begitu saja berganti dengan tangisan.

Sekali lagi aku dibuat kecewa. Sekali lagi aku tertipu oleh semua ucapan manisnya dan sekali lagi aku terjatuh di lubang yang sama. Di duakan oleh Chanyeol.

Harusnya aku percaya dengan apa yang telah sering Kyungsoo Hyung peringatkan. Seharusnya aku mempercayai apa yang Jongdae ceritakan. Bukan percaya pada orang yang sudah berkali - kali membuatku jatuh tersungkur dalam tangisan. Dan terjatuh lagi dalam sebuah kebodohan.

"Apa semudah itu membohongiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol-ah ? Apakah sebodoh itu aku dimatamu ? Hiks.." air mataku tak mau berhenti. Kini aku sedang berada di Sungai Han. Duduk menghadap Sungai yang sangat ramai dengan orang - orang yang penuh ria. Tapi aku disini sendiri dengan segala kehancuran dan kekecewaan yang tak tekira.

"Semudah itu aku percaya ketika kau berkata ingin membangun rumah tangga denganku ? Semudah itu aku percaya ketika kau berkata akan memperjuangkanku didepan Orang Tuaku ? Dan dengan bodohnya aku percaya dengan semua ucapan manismu ? APA AKU SEBODOH ITU CHANYEOOL!"

Aku berteriak melepas sakit di dalam hatiku. Orang disekitarpun melihatku dengan aneh. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membuang semua yang sudah menumpuk didalam hatiku.

"Aku pernah percaya, namun dikecewakan. Dan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hiks"

Kepercayaan yang kuberikan padanya hampir tak bersisa. Aku percaya dengan segala apa yang ia ucapkan. Percaya dengan segala rayuan manisnya. Tak pernah mencurigainya sedikitpun. Namun hari ini, hari terbahagia dan tersakit yang pernah aku terima. Bahagia saat tahu aku dinyatakan hamil anak Chanyeol. Dan sakit saat aku melihat Chanyeol mencium wanita lain didepan mataku yang tak lain wanita itu adalah Sunbin. Wanita yang aku tahu adalah seorang pelanggan setia Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya kedok belaka.

"Aegyi-ah, apa yang harus Papa lakukan ? Daddymu lebih memilih wanita lain ketimbang Papa. Papa sudah bukan prioritas lagi untuk Daddymu. Hikks"

Lalu sekelebat kenangan terlintas difikiranku.

"_Aku mohon bersabarlah lagi Baekhyun. Untukku, untuk semua mimpi kita"_

Aku ingat, betapa meyakinkannya ucapan itu. Seperti sihir untukku. Namun ternyata semuanya hanya ucapan. Tak akan pernah aku genggam.

Aku kembali harus menelan pil pahit seperti 3 tahun lalu. Sama, ketika aku mendapatinya tengah berjalan dengan seorang wanita bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Aku bodoh hiks...aku bodoh...hiks"

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Hatiku benar sangat sakit. Harapanku semuanya sirna, hancur tak berbentuk.

"Aegyi-ah, apa Papa harus melpaskan Daddymu ?" jelas tak akan ada respon dari si bayi karena usianya yang terbilang masih seumur jagung pastinya belum berbentuk bahkan bernyawa.

Aku menatap langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Itu artinya aku harus pulang dan harus siap dengan segalanya yang akan terjadi.

"Papa rasanya tak bisa melepaskan Daddymu. Papa terlalu mencintainya. Yang sialnya adalah pembohong Profesional. Hiks" aku membelai perutku dengan pelan. Sempat aku mebayangkan bahwa tangan Chanyeol akan mengusapnya setiap saat. Namun lagi - lagi aku harus tersadar bahwa itu hanya harapan.

Otakku berpikir keras. Menimbangkan langkah apa yang harus ku ambil. Melepasnya atau tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama dan akan selalu menjadi orang bodoh untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lepaskan Daddymu dan hidup bersama. Biarkan ia dengan segala yang ia cintai sekarang"

Keputusanku final. Aku tak bisa terus begini. Aku tak mau terus dibohongi. Aku tak mau terus dibodohi. Cukup sampai disini. Biarkan aku bahagia tanpamu Chanyeol.

AKU MENCINTAIMU SELAMANYA!

DAN SELAMAT TINGGAL CHANYEOL-AH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnyaa End yeayyy...

Begimana ? Feel gak ? Pasti gak feel ya ? Gantung gak sih ?

Aku tuh kadang bingung sendiri ini pas apa gak ya dama readers. Ada yang kurang apa gak pas. Selalu gitu. Takut gak bisa diterima sama para readers. Tapi bakal tetep aku update. Kalau gak suka gapapa.

Untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggunya terima kasih ❤️❤️❤️

See you again di next ceritaku yang lain.

Byeee..

**SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL...**

**20.12.2019**


End file.
